disneyanimalsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Species seen in The Lion King Franchise
This is the species of African animals found in films and television shows of ''The Lion King'' franchise. Mammals Lion (Panthera leo) East African Lion (Panthera leo nubica) :The Lion King: See Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina, Scar, Pridelanders :The Lion King II: Simba's Pride: See Kiara, Kovu, Zira, Nuka, Vitani :The Lion Guard: See Kion, Tiifu, Zuri, Lioness Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) :The Lion King: See Timon, also some unnamed meerkats at the beginning. :Timon & Pumbaa: See Monty, Pimon, Duke Meerkat, Fred the Meerkat, Tatiana :The Lion King 1½: See Meerkat Colony, Timon's Mother, Uncle Max, Iron Joe :See also: Lulu Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) :The Lion King: See Pumbaa :"The Lion King II: Simba's Pride: Two unnamed Warthogs at the beginning. :Timon & Pumbaa: See Baampu, Tumbaa, Uncle Boaris, Uncle Ernie, Pumbaa's Aunt, Cisco Pig, Sharla :See also: Growler Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) :The Lion King: See Rafiki :The Lion Guard: See Makini Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) :The Lion King: See Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, Hyena Clan :The Lion Guard: See Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, Tano, Jasiri, Madoa, Tunu and Wema :The Lion King: See Nobi Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) :The Lion King: See Wildebeests :Timon & Pumbaa: See Herman African Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) :See Boma, Kula :The Lion Guard: See Vuruga Vuruga East African Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus jubatus) :Timon & Pumbaa: See Cheetato and Cheetata :The Lion Guard: See Fuli Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) :The Lion Guard: See Bunga, Binga Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibious) :The Lion Guard: See Beshte, Basi, Basi's Pod Black-backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) :The Lion Guard: See Reirei, Goigoi, Dogo, Kijana, Dogo's Brothers White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum) :The Lion Guard: See Kifaru African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) :See Lulu :The Lion Guard: See Ma Tembo, Mtoto, Aminifu, Zito, Chama Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) :The Lion Guard: See Shauku Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) :The Lion Guard: See Big Baboon, Gumba, Baby Baboon and Baboons Aardwolf (Proteles cristata) :The Lion Guard: See Mjomba, Haya, Ogopa Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) :The Lion Guard: See Muhanga and Muhangus Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) :The Lion Guard: See Mbeya, Young Rhino Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) :The Lion Guard: See Muhimu, Hamu, Kwato, Thurston, Dhahabu, Raha and Starahe Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) :The Lion Guard: See Boboka, Bupu, Mzaha Masai Giraffe (Giraffa tippelskirchi) :The Lion Guard: See Juhudi, Shingo, Twiga Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) :The Lion Guard: See Swala Zanzibar Red Colobus (Procolobus kirkii) :The Lion Guard: See Tumbili, Furaha Eastern Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla beringei graueri) The Lion Guard:See King Sokwe, Majinuni and Hafifu Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) :The Lion Guard: See Shujaa :Tarzan: See Kerchak, Kala, Terk, Flynt and Mungo, Kago and Uto, Mama Gunda Kerchak and Kala's Baby :Western Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla) :Western Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla gorilla) :Tarzan 2: See Zugor Leopard (Panthera pardus) African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) :The Lion Guard: See Makucha, Badili, Mapigano, some unamed leopards in Makucha's Leap. :Tarzan: see Sabor Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) :The Lion Guard: See Ajabu Yellow Baboon (Papio cynocephalus) :The Lion Guard: See Uroho, Mwevi and Mwizi Stuhlmann's Golden Mole (Chrysochloris stuhlmanni) :The Lion Guard: See Kuchimba Other Mammal species *Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus) *Topi (Damaliscus lunatus) *Unstriped Ground Squirrel (Xerus rutilus) *Grant's Gazelle (Nanger granti) *Vervet Monkey (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) *African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) *Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) *Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla)* *Elk (Cervus canadensis)* *East African Oryx (Oryx beisa) *Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan Troglodtyes Schweinfurthii) *Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) *Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus) *Bat-eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) *Common Duiker (Sylvicapra grimmia) *Bonobo (Pan Paniscus) *Crested Porcupine (Hystrix cristata) *Serval (Leptailurus serval) *Bushbuck (Tragelaphus scriptus) *Chacma Baboon (Papio ursinus) *Impala (Aepyceros melampus) *Roan Antelope (Hippotragus equinus) *Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) *Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus) *Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus) *Nyala (Tragelaphus angasii) *Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) *Southern Tree Hyrax (Dendrohyrax arboreus) *Common Genet (Genetta genetta) *Four-toed Hedgehog (Atelerix albiventris) *Long-eared Jerboa (Euchoreutes naso) *African Savanna Hare (Lepus microtis) *Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) *Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) *Striped Grass Mouse (Lemniscomys striatus) *Botswanan Long-Eared Bat (Laephotis botswanae) *Ox (Bos taurus) *Sheep (Ovis aries) *Wild Goat (Capra aegagrus) **Domestic Goat (Capra aegagrus hircus) *Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) *Dromedary Camel/Arabian Camel (Camelus dromedarius) *Sun Squirrel (Heliosciurus) *Humans (Homo sapiens) *Red Rock Hare (Pronolagus crassicaudatus) *Carbou/Reindeer (Rangifer tarandus)* *This species is not native to Africa, it is most likely a reference to invasive species. Birds Tanzanian Red-billed Hornbill (Tockus ruahae) :See Zazu, Zuzu Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) :The Lion Guard: See Ono White-backed Vulture (Gyps africanus) :The Lion Guard: See Mzingo, Mwoga, Mzingo's Parliament Greater Racket-tailed Drongo (Dicrurus paradiseus) :The Lion Guard: See Tamaa African Hawk-eagle (Aquila spilogaster) :The Lion Guard: See Hadithi Red-billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) :The Lion Guard: See Mwenzi Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) :The Lion Guard: See Kulinda, Ona Ostrich (Struthio camelus) :The Lion Guard: See Mbuni, Kambuni Western Yellow Wagtail (Motacilla flava) :The Lion Guard: See Nyuni African Harrier Hawk (Polyboroides typus) :The Lion Guard: See Mpishi Other Bird species *Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) *Yellow-billed Oxpecker (Buphagus africanus) *Ruppell's Griffon Vulture (Gyps rueppellii) *Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) *Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumeniferus) *Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) *Congo Peafowl (Afropavo congensis) *Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) *Spotted Thick-knee (Burhinus capensis) *Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) *African Penguin (Spheniscus demersus) *Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) *Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) *African Black Duck (Anas sparsa) *Greylag Goose (Anser anser) **Domestic Goose (Anser anser domesticus) *Grey-headed Bushshrike (Malaconotus blanchoti) *Little Bee-eater (Merops pusillus) *Southern Red Bishop (Euplectes orix) *Yellow-billed Stork (Mycteria ibis) *White-Necked Raven (Corvus albicollis) *Pied Crow (Corvus albus) *African Blue Flycatcher (Elminia longicauda) *This species is not native to Africa, it is most likely a reference to invasive species. Reptiles and Amphibians Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) :The Lion King II: Simba's Pride: See Crocodiles :The Lion Guard: See Makuu, Pua, Makuu's Float, Kiburi, Kiburi's Float Egyptian Cobra (Naja haje) :The Lion Guard: See Ushari African Common Toad (Amietophrynus regularis) :The Lion Guard: See Chura Fire Skink (Lepidothyris fernandi) :The Lion Guard: See Shupavu Rainbow Mabuya (Trachylepis margaritifera) :The Lion Guard: See Njano Western Rock Skink (Trachylepis sulcata) :The Lion Guard: See Nyesui Rock Monitor (Varanus albigularis) :The Lion Guard: See Kenge Turquoise Dwarf Gecko (Lygodactylus williamsi) :The Lion Guard: See Hodari Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) The Lion Guard: See Kongwe Other Reptile/Amphibian species *Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) *African Rock Python (Python sebae) *African Spurred Tortoise (Centrochelys sulcata) *Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) *Treefrog (Chiromantis rufescens) *Common Chameleon (Chamaeleo chamaeleon) *Common Agama (Agama agama) Insects, Arachnids, and other Invertebrates *Leafcutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) *Citrus Swallowtail (Papilio demodocus) *Giant African Snail (Lissachatina fulica) *King Baboon Spider (Pelinobius muticus) *European Mantis (Mantis religiosa) *African Rhinoceros Beetle (Oryctes monoceros) *Termite (Macrotermes michaelseni) *Western Honey Bee (Apis mellifera) *Dung Beetle (Neateuchus proboscideus) *Emperor Speckled Moth (Gynanisa maja) *Tsetse Fly (Glossina austeni) *African Night Crawler (Eudrilus eugeniae) *Scorpion (Scorpiones) Fishes *African Cichlid (Maylandia estherae) Gallery lion-king-disneyscreencaps com-17.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps com-21.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps com-85.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps com-171.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps com-374.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-10.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-13.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-110.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-384.jpg Lycaon Pictus.JPG Papio Anubis.JPG Hippopotamus Amphibious.jpg Myrmecophaga Tridactyla.jpg Okapia Johnstoni.jpg Syncerus Caffer.jpg Hippotragus Niger.jpg Tragelaphus Strepsiceros.jpg Taurotragus Derbianus.JPG Otocyon Megalotis.JPG Monkey's in the tree.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.png Goril thelionking.jpeg lion-king-disneyscreencaps com-34.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps com-1779.jpg Struthio Camelus.jpg Bubulcus Ibis.jpg Acryllium Vulturinum.jpg Gyps Rueppellii.jpg simbas pride 4427.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1953.jpg Eagle thelionkingprepellaap.jpg Trioceros Jacksonii.jpg Python Sebae.jpg BullFrog.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7477.jpg B7VDTTiIIAE2OyV.png large.png JungleInspector.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1889.jpg Ant, Leaf-Cutter (The Lion King).jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2000.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-728.jpg TLK Duikers.png Cant-wait-to-be-queen (83).png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-274.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2874.jpg Peafowl, Indian (The Lion King 1.5).jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5551.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6068.jpg Normal TLG S1 E16 0137.jpg Maleturtle.png TLK Nyala.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2259.jpg TLK Mantis.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6392.jpg Antelope, Roan (The Lion King II- Simba's Pride).jpg TLG Oxpeckers.png Normal TLG S1 E2 0054.jpg Normal TLG S1 E13 0043.jpg TLK2 Thick-Knee.jpg Simbas pride 1672.jpg Waterbuck (The Lion King II- Simba's Pride).jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6137.jpg TLG Mongooses.png Normal TLG S1 E3 0371.jpg Normal TLG S1 E6 0346.jpg Normal TLG S1 E9 0286.jpg Baboons (422).png Normal TLG S1 E1 0338.jpg Normal TLG S1 E19 0250.jpg Normal TLG S1 E8 0252.jpg TLG Hedgehog.png Normal TLG S1 E10 0110.jpg TLG Raven.png Female-weaver.png Screen Shot 2017-03-14 at 4.31.27 PM.png Turaco-tlg.png Normal TLG S1 E22 0289.jpg Normal TLG S1 E3 0114.jpg Maleserval.png Normal TLG S1 E19 0495.jpg Too-many-termites (367).png Normal TLG S1 E10 0454.jpg Beware-the-zimwi-hd (350).png Klipspringer.png Normal TLG S1 E10 0003.jpg Beware-the-zimwi-hd (2).png Pangolins-tlg.png Normal TLG S1 E8 0073.jpg TLG Mouse.png Normal TLG S1 E8 0344.jpg Normal TLG S1 E9 0256.jpg Bee-eaters-.png TLG Cattle.png TLG Goat.png Never-roar-again-hd (174).png Goosetlg.png Category:The Lion King Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Male Animals Category:Female Animals Category:Main Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Baboons Category:Elephants Category:Lions Category:Leopards Category:Meerkats Category:Monkeys Category:Hyenas Category:Crocodiles Category:Birds Category:Reptiles Category:Cats Category:Snakes Category:Frogs Category:Hippos Category:Pigs Category:Mice Category:Warthogs Category:Wild Animals Category:Apes Category:Rabbits Category:Dogs Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Primates Gorillas Category:Mandrills Category:African Characters Category:Wildebeests Category:Zebras Category:Giraffes Category:Lists Category:Silent characters